Little Priestess
by Merlin's Angel
Summary: This is a summary of your character's looks and history.
1. Character Info

**Name:** Lenne Arashikage

**Family:** Storm Shadow (Older Brother)

**Family: **Uncle (Deceased)

**Age:** you're a couple years younger than Storm Shadow and Snake-Eyes

**Birthday:** August 27th

**Job/Occupation: **former mercenary like Storm-Shadow, current G.I. Joe operative

**Looks:** brown hair that goes down to your mid back, usually worn in a low ponytail or braid, hazel eyes

**Clothes:** dark grey combo of Snake Eyes' and Storm Shadow's

clothes. Like Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow you have the clan symbol on your clothing and weapons (like your two katana's)

**Other Information: **you trained with Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow in the same dojo. You were one of the only girls training there. You first met Snake Eyes when he was fighting with Storm Shadow when he was caught eating some food. You saw the fight and ran to get your uncle. You were the one that came up with his name when Snake Eyes was accepted into the clan's school. The two of you quickly became best friends. When the weather permitted it, you would sit on the roof of your room and look at the stars.


	2. Chapter 1

"Come on. We have a new job."

"Yes, brother. Where are we going this time?"

I received no answer to my question and sighed as I got up to follow my brother, Storm Shadow. As we walked to our transportation I wondered what my best friend from childhood was doing.

'_What are you doing right now Snake? I really miss you. I'm sure you do but, do you miss me?'_

As if he could sense my thoughts Storm Shadow turned his head and glared at me. I had never been able to figure out why, but he absolutely loathed Snake Eyes.

"You need to focus! I will never understand why the hard master decided to train you in the ways of the ninja."

I looked away sadly. Not for the first time that day I wondered why he had to put me down and make me feel worthless. In fact I wondered that almost every day. What Storm Shadow didn't know was that I was planning on running away during this mission, if I got the chance. I'd been waiting weeks for a good opportunity. To me it looked like I finally had my ticket to freedom.

As we were about to get on the helicopter I quickly checked the small pack I always carried. It carried extra shuriken and things like smoke and flash bombs, as well as a small assortment of poisons and my art supplies. However this time I had my passport and some foreign money. Depending on where we were going I was going to take off and go to Rome or Egypt; I might even go back to Japan.

I quickly got on the plane when I sensed my brother's growing impatience. '_No,_' I thought. 'He's j_ust a little more impatient with me than usual. Is it because I checked to make sure I had everything in my back pack? Or is it because it's me?_'

Once the plane was up in the air Storm Shadow began meditating. I simply looked out the window and began thinking about Snake Eyes again. I thought about watching him training with my brother. I also thought about the times we had sat on me bedroom's roof together and watched the stars (when we could see them).

Sometime later I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes to Storm Shadow griping my shoulder and shaking it. Blinking I shook myself awake, realizing I must have fallen asleep thinking of Snake Eyes.

"Forgive me for falling asleep, brother. I must have still been tired."

"It's fine. Catching up on sleep is what our plane rides are for."

"So, are we there?"

"Almost; we'll be landing in a few minutes."

I simply nodded and looked out the window; and then gasped in surprise. Our mission was in one of the hottest vacation spots in the world. We were in the Caribbean. '_Crap! As awesome as this place looks it's gonna be hard to escape. Why do we have to kill someone here?! Why couldn't we have gone somewhere like the United States or something?_'

"What's our target look like?" I asked pulling an art pad out of my pack and got ready to draw our target's face.

"The target is of medium height, overweight, he'll likely have tanned skin, a narrow jaw, large dark green eyes, and brown hair."

We began landing when I finished my sketch and showed it to my brother. He nodded his confirmation. I quickly memorized the picture and got ready to get off the plane. When it landed I took off my mask. Other than that I looked pretty normal. I quietly asked Storm Shadow if I should show my picture around and ask if people have seen our man. When he nodded after a moment I got my sketch book back out and opened it to my most recent sketch.

I walked over to the nearest person and showed them the sketch.

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to bother you but have you seen my friend? He looks like this."

"I'm sorry. I saw him earlier but I don't know where he went. If I see him would you like me to tell him you're trying to find him?"

"No thank you. I'm surprising him. It's an early birthday present; we haven't seen each other in a few months."

This was how it went for about an hour. I would ask somebody if they'd seen the man I was looking for. When they asked why I would tell them the story I made up. I met up with Storm Shadow.

"I haven't found him yet. How do we even know he's here? He could be at another resort. He might not even be here in the Caribbean. Our man could very well be on another island or in any country. How do we know he's here at this particular resort? I-"

I fell silent as Storm Shadow slapped me in the face. Some people nearby looked at him in shock. A couple even started to stand up when Storm Shadow grabbed my elbow and walked away.

"Are you questioning me?!" Storm Shadow was all but hissing in hanger at me in Japanese.

"No Nii-sama."

"Good. You'll do well to remember to never question me; especially when we're on a mission. Our intelligence says the target's staying here. Our most recent intel came in about 15 minutes ago. Go check inside. I'll look in the rooms. You take the rest of the building."

"Yes Nii-sama."

With that we both headed inside and Storm Shadow proceeded to the rooms. Once he left, I showed my drawing to the lady at the desk. She looked at me suspiciously so I told her the story I'd made up. Apparently believing my story the desk clerk told me the man was at the buffet. Thanking her I headed in the opposite direction of the rooms. Ducking into the first bathroom I found, I contacted my brother and told him where the target was.

He acknowledged my transmission, so I left the bathroom and continued onto the buffet. When I got there I took a plate and got some food. After getting my food I looked around for somewhere to sit. I spotted our target going outside and followed, weaving my way in between the tables. Storm Shadow came into the buffet in time to see me going outside. He quietly retreated to wait for me.

Once I was outside I pretended to hesitate, not knowing where to sit. Suddenly the target came up to me smiling and offered me his arm.

"Hello beautiful. How would you like to sit and eat with me?"

"I'd love that sir. Thank you." 'Gross! Freaking pervert!'

When I had sat down I asked how he was doing and what he was doing at the resort. He told me he was relaxing on a well-deserved vacation. I smiled and told him I hoped he'd made a good bonus.

A few minutes later the man gets up to get some tequila. While he was gone I quickly reached over and slipped a small pill into his soup. When he had another bite of soup he would die almost instantly. Thankfully the poison was very common throughout the world so it would be all but impossible to trace it.

When he came back a minute later he was carrying a glass of tequila and a bottle of beer. At my raised eyebrow the beer was set in front of my mostly empty plate. I looked at the label. My target had given me a Budd Light beer, and the cap was already popped off. I put the beer back on the table. I wasn't going to take the chance that something had been slipped into the drink.

"Thank you, but I don't drink much beer."

My target shrugged and sat down again. I quietly got up and walked towards the helicopter, when the man picked up his spoon. On my way I told my brother the target was dead.

I arrived at the helicopter a couple of minutes later and silently hopped in. The pilot took off when he noticed me after a couple of seconds. Storm Shadow nodded at me and began meditating again. We couldn't hear the panic and shock over the sound of the helicopter; which I was grateful for.

pg. 6


	3. Chapter 2

'_Will I ever be able to escape him? If I have to spend another 15 years with Nii-sama I'll go mad . . . if I don't die first._'

I looked out the window letting my mind wander. I thought about my uncle before he died; about when my brother had come back a couple of days later and kidnapped me. I thought about my first time killing someone. I'd sliced their head off on my boss's orders. He'd wanted to send a message with that person's death.

I brought my mind back to the present and noticed we were still flying over water. Confused I pushed the talk button on my headset and asked the pilot what was going on. He didn't answer me, so I asked my brother.

"I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but I'm not your brother."

"Then who are you?! Who do you work for?!"

"My name isn't important right now, and I can't tell you who I work for. However, we're going somewhere you can talk to them."

I grudgingly settled back into my seat, glaring at the two people. After a couple of minutes I took out one of my sketch books, a couple art pencils, colored pencils, and a rubber eraser. Three complete (shaded & colored in) pictures later, the helicopter finally started to land. I put my art things back in my bag and took off my headset. When the helicopter touched down a minute later I unbuckled my harness. The pilot and the mystery man, who'd posed as my brother, did the same and climbed off after me.

Looking around I noticed we were in a large plane-hanger-like area. Looking up I noticed closed holes in the ceiling, they seemed to act as 'doors' for the planes. The pilot left to give his report. The mystery man stayed beside me.

"Sorry, but we need to wait here for the general."

"Is that where the pilot went? I'm going to do something I rarely do, and assume the pilot went to give a report."

The mystery man looked at me in mild surprise. I decided to sit down and try meditating while we waited for the general. A few minutes into my meditation I heard someone come over. With a sigh I stood up and turned to them.

"Hello, Sir."

"Hello. You're Little Priestess correct?"

"Hai. Um, how'd you know that?"

Needless to say I was surprised the general knew my codename. I'd never told anybody what it was. The general raised an eyebrow. With a sigh, I explained that Hai meant yes in Japanese. Indicating he understood with a nod, the general motioned for me and the mystery man to follow him. As we walked around the base, he introduced himself as General Abernathy, and the mystery man as Night Fox.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I had you brought here. We monitor potential candidates and invite them to join us if I think they'll make it. You however have gotten on our radar somewhere between the good and bad way. You've killed some people that would try to see this operation shut down, and some potential supporters. Do you see what I mean?"

". . . Yes, Sir. But you have to understand that I can't choose my targets."

"Hmm, yes I see your point. However, I wanted to discuss something else with you. We've been monitoring you for the past year, and I think you would be a great addition to the team as well as the fight against terrorism."

I looked at the general in surprise once again. 'He's been monitoring me for the past year?! Why didn't he kidnap/contact me sooner? Storm Shadow was driving me insane!'

"Sir, why didn't you contact me sooner?"

"This was the first good opportunity we had. Besides, my supervisor and I only recently decided on the qualities we want in this program the most. You have all the qualities we want in the fight against terrorism. Would you be willing to undergo some tests?"

"Sure, when would I start?"

"You can start as soon as I can get the alpha team member in charge of the shooting test over. Night Fox, take her over please."

With a nod to the general, Night Fox motioned for me to ahead of him. Complying I began walking in the direction indicated. I began tapping the side of my leg four times out of boredom as I walked. I turned left or right when Night Fox told me to and we soon reached our destination. Looking around I noticed a small building and a nearby mat. A minute later the general came over with a red-haired woman.

"This is Scarlet; she's going to oversee your shooting exercise. When you're done I'll have one of the other team members test your computer and hacking skills. When the other members of the team get back from a mission they're on, you'll go through the SHARK training. I'm sure you don't really need it, but you're gonna have to go through the hand-to-hand testing as well."

"Wait, shark training? I have to swim with sharks, underwater!?"

I received strange looks from those that heard my comment. I hardly noticed them, because I was nervous about the underwater training. I knew I would fail that part of the training. The general and Night Fox slipped away while I was trying not to have a mental breakdown.

"Hey, pay attention. It's time to see how you shoot. You do know how to use a gun right?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes I know how to shoot. That building has something to do with this test, correct?"

"Yes, you need to shoot the holograms before they shoot you. Now this exercise is timed, so shoot as fast and accurately as you can. Ready? Go!"

I shot as soon as I saw the first hologram. I finished the test in in just under two minutes. Writing down the results Scarlett turned to the geeky looking guy.

"She's all yours now."

With a nod, the man motioned for me to follow him. He led me to some computers and logged into one of them. He explained that I was going to 'hack' into secure FBI files. The test was designed to see if A) I could hack into secure government files B) how I would get around firewalls and C) how fast I was. I completed the test in an hour. The computer man looked surprised causing me to raise an eyebrow at him. I looked at the computer's clock and noticed that is was already 5:30.

"Excuse me; do you know where the general is? I would like to ask his permission for something."

"The general is this way."

The man led me away from the computers, shaking his head in wonder. We reached the general's office a couple minutes later. Knocking the man opened the door and poked his head in the office.

"Hmm, the general isn't here. He's probably in the control room. Follow me please. Either he's in his office or he's in the control room. He spends half his waking time in the control room and the other half in his office. It's usually a 50/50 chance bet on where he is."

Once again I raised my eyebrow, but with a bemused expression this time. A few minutes later we entered the control center. The general was talking to one of the men monitoring seismic activity. He looked up and, seeing me and the computer guy, raised a finger. Nodding my understanding I took the opportunity to look around. There were a surprising amount of computers and people.

'Geez; I'm not exactly the claustrophobic type, but I'm starting to feel a little crowded in here."

"Done already? It's barely been an hour. May I see her current test results?"

"Of course sir."

When the general saw my results and times he looked surprised. He looked at me then the electric clipboard and back to me. Using the stylus the general opened my hacking test results. When he saw the marks I got for each category he gave a low whistle.

"Well, impressive results so far. You've passes one and a half tests, with flying colors I might add."

"What do you mean I've passes one and a half tests?"

"The hacking test isn't one of the standard tests for candidates. One of the things we noticed observing you was that you seemed to know your way around computers. I wanted to know if you knew how to hack. According to these results you're almost as good as Breaker."

"Who's Breaker-kun sir?"

pg. 6


End file.
